Nuestra Felicidad
by Maria Violet
Summary: Jamas imagine que este día por fin llegaría, trayendo con sigo mi felicidad, por fin pude saber que lo que siempre anhele, era realidad./ One-shot, Regalo de cumple para mi personita especial ;w; espero te guste :'D IMPORTANTE: Historia de Fans Characters o Oc's, si no les agradan este tipo de historias, son libres de leer o no.
1. Chapter 1

_Nuestra Felicidad._

Mary POV

Corría a toda velocidad, mis púas largas y castañas bailaban tras mi cabeza a medida de que corría por un sendero que estaba algo oculto detrás de gran edificio de la segundaria de la que acabo de salir, mi vista marrón solo se posaba al frente mientras trataba de aumentar la velocidad y mie respiración se oía cada vez más agitada.

Oh, perdón, mi nombre, bueno, por ahora solo diré que es Maria, pero basta de presentarme necesito llegar a la parte de enfrente de la escuela, Ya! O bueno, más bien, a un sitio cerca del frente.

**Debo darme prisa ****—** Murmure como pude ya que apenas si podía mantener mi respiración, luego de unos momentos, logre ver como el sendero desaparecía justo enfrente de una arboleda, di un pequeño salto para esquivar unos arbustos y luego pare en seco justo en el troco de unos de los arboles más grandes, tranquilice la respiración lo más que pude y una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro junto con un leve sonroso, y no solo está en mis mejillas por haber corrido hasta aquí.

Asome un poco mi cabeza con cuidado de seguir aun oculta, veía como un montón de zoomorfos jóvenes salían de la institución con alivio por haber terminado otro día de clases, y los entiendo yo también salgo así todos los días, en fin, los estudiantes iban y venían, pero yo buscaba a alguien en específico, seguí paseando mi vista, hasta que lo vi….

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, mi vista estaba posada en un pelaje color naranja cuyo dueño era un erizo de mirada azul, Chaos, esos ojos, simplemente me hipnotizan, la sonrisa sutil que había estado en mi cara se agrando considerablemente, mi sonrojo antes sutil también aumento y mis ojos brillaban mientras seguía a ese erizo de nombre Dash con la mirada, caminaba tranquilo y sonriente fuera hacia la gran reja de salida y entrada de las segundaria cargando su mochila como de costumbre y con algo más en las manos, no le preste mucha atención me concentre en él.

Era inconfundible para mí, para cualquiera de hecho, ya que poseía su brazo dicho y pierna izquierda robotizados, era increíble y eso me encantaba. Por eso siempre vengo a esta pequeña arboleda luego de que acaben las clases para al menos poder verlo, él está unos años adelantado a mi hablando de estudio, a pesar de que tenemos casi la misma edad, sé que parezco acosadora, pero en serio no lo soy! …solo… quiero verlo al menos un poco.

Simplemente, siempre que lo veo logra que de mi boca salgan mil suspiros, jamás pensé en enamorarme, más bien, pensaba que nadie en este mundo sería capaz de gustarme, pero, cuando lo vi, no lo pude evitar es…. Simplemente no sé cómo explicarlo.

Dure escondida todo el tiempo en que el tardo en salir por completo de la institución, dejándome hay con la sonrisa más idiota que haya podido tener, es que no lo puedo evitar! Ña, cuando desapareció de mi vista y casi todo el alumnado había salido de la escuela, mis rodillas flaquearon y me deje caer sentándome y posando mi espalda sobre el tronco del árbol donde me escondía y pose mis manos en mis mejillas para tratar de disminuir el sonrojo que ahora era inocultable.

**Es tan lindo ****—** Murmure entre suspiros, luego de un rato mi sonrisa se borró, abrase mis rodillas y solté un último suspiro, pero esta vez no mostraba ilusión o enamoramiento más bien, algo de depresión.

**Soy patética ****—** Me dije desanimada **— El, jamás se fijaría en mi —** Me dije, es la verdad, es decir... ¿que vería en mí?

Sacudí mi cabeza y trate de dejar mi tristeza a un lado, ya había pasado mucho rato desde que todos se fueron, la verdad no me esperaban en casa así que supongo que está bien, me levante con todo el tiempo del mundo y comencé a caminar tranquila fuera de la arboleda, pero luego de dar unos pasos pare en seco abriendo los ojos de par en par, me gire para ver el edificio donde se impartían las clases y...

**No puede ser, ¡mi mochila! ****—** Exclame y de nuevo emprendí carrera eta vez dirigida hacia mi salón de clases, una vez llegue, pare enfrente de la puerta de esta y apoye mis manos en las rodillas mientras respiraba rápido para lograr recuperar el aliento, definitivamente no soy buena en deportes, deje de lados esos pensamientos y entre al aula para buscar con la vista mi bolso, lastimosamente luego de buscar y buscar por unos minutos no se hallaba hay.

**No puede ser, donde estará ****—** Musite desconcertada, Salí tan rápido para lograr alcas arar a Dash que no tenía ni idea de donde deje mis cosas, Salí del salón para caminar por los pasillos y tratar de recordar **— Veamos, la traía en clase, y en el receso, a última hora la tome y…. —** Musitaba pensativa con paso tranquilo, hasta que calle por un segundo recordando algo** — ¡Mi casillero! —** Exclame, lo había tirado al pasar corriendo por el estante de casilleros donde está el mío, no perdí tiempo y me dirigí a paso un poco apresurado al lugar, ya no tenía ánimos de correr, a parte, como dije no me esperan en casa.

Cuando por fin llegue, comense a buscar a los lados, por lo alrededores incluso dentro de mi casillero….. Pero nada…. NO ESTABA.

_1 Hora después….. _

Me encontraba caminando por na calle cerca de mi hogar, con la cabeza y orejas gachas mirando hacia un punto perdido en el suelo, suspire, no encontrar mi mochila por ningún lado, incluso le pregunte al conserje del lugar y por toda la hora me ayudo a buscar pero nada, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, gracias a chaos que siempre cargo en los bolsillos de mi pantalón mi celular y las llaves de casa, pero... Mis libros, lápices, y mi cuaderno de… o por chaos, mis dibujos, mis dibujos de Él.

Pare en seco, y un par de lágrimas me brotaron y resbalaron rápidamente por mi cara perdiéndose, lo poco que había logrado retratar al erizo de mi sueños y lo mucho que me esforcé para que lucieran los más perfectos posibles para al final, perderlos.

**Seré idiota ****—** Me dije, pero ya, no podía regresar al pasado, solo volveré a casa y descansare, es lo más que necesito ahora, me alivie al saber que ya casi llegaba, justo cuando caminaba por un pequeño sendero que cruzaba mi patio para llegar a la puerta de mi casa, pare al notar una figura recostada del marco de la puerta de la misma, me extrañe de sobre manera y mis pupilas se dilataron al ver un pelaje naranja que conocía bien, era un erizo, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi presencia y giro la mirada para cruzarse con la mía, me sonroje al instante y trate de no parecer tomate ya que me miraba muy fijo.

**Ho..Holis ****—** Apenas logre musitar, el mostro una sonría amistosa, sentí mi cara arder aún más y mi corazón latía con fuerza, Chaos, Chaos, que hacia hay ¿¡Dash!? Al parecer no noto mis megas dudas mentales ya que se dedicó a caminar hacia mí y quedar frente a frente.

**Hola… Maria ****—** Saludo como respuesta, sen ti que se me escapo el aliento al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre, sabía que debía contestar, pero para mí hermosa suerte mi lengua se congelo, no lograba siquiera pronunciar sonido, ni se diga hablar, buscaba las palabras correctas mientras mi nervosismo aumentaba, y… ahora qué demonios digo!?

Justo cuando esto no podía ser más humillantes por si mirada fija y su sonrisa, soltó una pequeña risa, oh genial, ¿noto mi sonrojo? O ¿tengo algo en la cara? Chaos as que la tierra me trague por favor.

**Creo que encontré algo que perdiste ****—** por fin pronuncio palabra luego de un momento, en mi caso años, alzó un poco su mano robótica dejando ver en esta un bolso color marrón algo desgastado, con unos que otros adornos en varios tonos de morado y azul, abrí mucho mis ojos, era mi mochila.

Ladee mi cabeza, y parpadeé un par de veces, viera por donde lo viera no tenía explicación, ¿cómo sabía que era mía? Y más importante ¿Cómo sabia donde vivía? Como si mi cuerpo me mandara m mano tomo la mochila, haciendo que mis dedos rozaran un poco el metal de su mano, se sentía frio, muy frio, mi cara se giró para verlo a los ojos, la verdad no sabía ni lo que hacía, pero ese contacto visual pronto fue roto por él, quien giro su cara a un lado viendo a otra parte, sostuve mi mochila y me aleje un poco sabiendo que lo había incomodado.

**Amm, Gra...gracias… ****—** Dije simplemente volviendo mi vista al suelo, no pensaba claramente, no se me ocurrió preguntar o al menos pronunciar palabra, solo me concentraba en mi acelerado corazón y en que mis mejillas no se enrojecieran mas, di un paso a delante acercándome…. Pase por su lado para lograr entrar a casa y "estar a salvo" por así decirlo, no sé ni en qué demonios pensaba, solo deseaba salir de ahí son tropezar, eso ya sería una gran Azaña.

No sé por qué tuve esperanzas pero en fin, como siempre, lo que deseo no se cumple, luego de dar unos pasos, sentí una mano en mi hombro obligándome a parar en mi lugar, presione fuerte la correa de mi mochila…

**Espera… ****—** Musito Dash, no sé por qué, pero, me sentí… ¿feliz? … ¿emocionada?.. No sé cómo describirlo, Me gire pare para verlo y su rostro había cambiado de tener una sonrisa y estar despreocupado, a una expresión un tanto seria pero nerviosa, y…. ¿Con un leve sonrojo?

**¿Si? —** Pregunte instintivamente, me pareció que se puso nervioso, quito su mano de mi hombro y yo me gire completamente para entrar cara a cara, ladee mi cabeza y él se encontraba rascando su cabeza en la parte trasera, no tenía ni idea de que hacer hasta…

**¿Te gustaría pasar? ****—** ¿¡QUE!? ¿De dónde salió eso? Apenas si logro pronunciar palabra, se encontraba sorprendido al igual que yo por lo que dije, pero su semblante se tranquilizó un poco y mostro una leve sonrisa, para mi sorpresa asintió y agradeció la invitación, estaba nerviosa, solo me di la vienta y comencé a caminar dentro de mi hogar mientras oía las pisadas de el tras de mí.

_Una vez dentro 10 minutos después…_

Me hallaba en la cocina, luego de revisar mi mochila y asegurarme de que mis dibujos estuvieran bien y de que Dash no los hubiera visto, qué pensaría de mí? Como sea, paso un ratito desde que entro y hablamos todo este tiempo aun que fue poco, prepara un poco de té para ambos, aun quiero hacerle una pregunta…

Salí y me dirigí al sofá donde nos sentamos hace un momento, se notaba algo pensativo, pero necesitaba preguntarlo, deje la bandeja con las bebidas en una mesita y me arme de valor.

**Am, como… ¿cómo es que supiste que era mi… Mi mochila? ****—** Pregunte a en voz baja, él se giró a verme, nuevamente como en la entrada, sus mejillas mostraron un leve sonrojo, pero esta vez más visible, sonreí un poco, yo... ¿yo lo hacía sonrojarse?

**Este… bueno… ****—** Balbuceaba en vos baja luego de apartar sus iris celestes, era una pena, amaba ver esos ojos, bajo la miraba clavándola en el suelo **— Dime… —** Pronuncio **— ¿Te gusta dibujar? —** Pregunto volviéndome a ver, esta vez sonriendo, me sorprendí un poco y a la vez me confundí.

**Si… ****— **Conteste simplemente.

**Lo haces muy bien ****— **Me dijo ampliando un poco su sonría **— Ni en las fotografías, me veo así — **Se me helo la sangre, y abrí mucho los ojos viéndolo, mi mejillas se volvieron completamente rojas y mi corazón dio un vuelco, oh… por… Chaos... ¡VIO MIS DIBUJOS! dirigí mis manos a mi cara cubriéndola y aparte la vista, ya no soportaba verlo, luego abrace mis rodillas y escondí la cara en esta, si antes quería que la tierra me tragara, mejor ni digo lo que quiero ahora.

**L-Lo… Si-Sient-to… ****— **Apenas logre musitar, estaba muerta de vergüenza, el pensaría que soy acosadora o algo parecido, la verdad ni se ni me importa si sabe que me gusta, sé muy bien cuál sería su respuesta de todas formas…. En mis ojos se acumularon lágrimas, es cierto, jamás se fijaría en mí, solo, vino por lo de mi mochi…. Aguarden….** — Contesta, por favor — **dije algo alto para que me escuchara, el me veía fijo y presto atención, yo destape un poco mi cara solo asomando uno de mis ojos para verlo **— Como, supiste que era mía — **Volví a preguntar sin rodeos.

Paso de nuevo, se sonrojo pero esta vez no aparto la mirada **— Por la misma razón, por la que tu me dibujas — **Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en mi hombro a la vez que se acercaba un poco, me tense, ¿a... que se refería? Mi respiración estaba agitada por el ritmo de mi corazón, no entendía muy bien que pasaba, con su otra mano me acerco un trozo de papel doblado, con la mano temblorosa lo tome y dudosa comencé a desdoblarlo con su mirada fija en mí.

Desdoble el papel lentamente, mostrando un dibujo de una silueta de una eriza con cabello largo sentada frente a un atardecer, junto, a un erizo naranja… muy… juntos, y en una esquina, las mismas siluetas se mostraban solo que… besándose, me quede sorprendida, la eriza… era yo, en mis ojos se mostraron lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría.

**Yo, yo también te dibujo — **Empezó **— Y para darme una idea de... como eres, te… te observo — ** Se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz **— Solo, que al parecer soy el único que noto que era observado — **Se rasco la mejilla sonrojada mientras sonreía, yo no salía de mi impresión, y lo observaba fijamente con una increíble alegría en mi interior **— Se… sé que no hemos hablado mucho… ni nos conocemos bien pero… — Pauso — Me… me **_**Gust….**_**— **Callo debido a que yo, me había acercado a él y le di un abrazo muy fuerte, lo apegaba a mí lo más que podía, no quería dejarlo o separarlo de mí, Chaos, gracias, ahora sé que… fui correspondida.

Llore en su pecho un poco, tenía que hacerlo, llevaba tanto tiempo observándolo, imaginándolo, deseando que estuviera con migo, no podía y no quería dejarlo ir, al parecer, el sintió lo mismo ya que me abrazo fuertemente también, el mundo se congelo para mí, no existían otra cosa que no fuéramos nosotros, sentía su respiración mover unos cuantos de mis cabellos ya que era un poco más alto que yo, yo mantenía mi cara escondida entre su cuello escuchando los latidos de nuestros corazones acelerados, en mi mano aun yacía el dibujo el cual se me escapo de entre los dedos al momento en que el me susurro n mi oreja suavemente…

_Te Amo… Mi Mary…_

Mis lágrimas resbalaron aún más rápido de mis mejillas sonrojadas por su cálido aliento, el tomo una de estas y seco lentamente las lágrimas observándome con la mirada más tierna que puede haber en el universo, a pesar de haber secado ya las lágrimas prosiguió con las carisias en mis majillas, me encantaba eso, no observábamos con los ojos entre cerrados, hasta que el los cerro ocultando su hermosa mirada celeste, poco a poco se fue acercando más y más, tanto, que llego el punto en el que nuestras narices tuvieron contacto y nuestros labios se encontraban tan solo a un par de centímetros de distancia a lo mucho… sonreí y lo imite cerrando mis ojos, sentía su respiración chocar en mis labios, ya no podía, acorte aún más la distancia rozando sus labios con los míos y susurre…

_Yo… Te Amo Mas…_

Y por fin lo hice, le otorgue el que hasta ahora había sido, el primer beso que di en mi vida, mis mejillas ardían al igual que las de él, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía era, una sensación muy nueva para mí, sin embargo no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo sentir como sus labios rozaban y presionaban los míos, yo solo me mantenía estática pero el casi de inmediato correspondió dándole un poco de movimiento al beso, la sensación era lente y muy dulce, estaba en el mismísimo cielo… pose mis manos sobre las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos… sintiendo la calidez… ahora en ambas manos, pasamos así un buen rato asta separarnos por aire, lo mire, sus ojos brillaban al igual que los míos, sonreí, era el inicio indiscutible de mi… no, de.. _Nuestra Felicidad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis! :'DDDD pos bueño, yo solo vengo aquí rápido a seguir con esta historia, que se suponía era One-Shot**

**pero una personita tierna me orgasmeo con esto 7u7 asi que espero que disfruten y no les de diabetes! :'DDD **

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Para: Maria Violet The hedgehog

Nuestra Felicidad

Capitulo 2

**DE: AUDIPHON3**

:.:.:.:.:.

Dash Pov

Al fin!

Después de mucho tiempo, al fin me había declarado al amor de mi vida, jamás había estado tan feliz, y lo mejor de todo fue que tanto nuestra relación como nuestra vida en la escuela, mejoraba cada vez más, ella ya no se entristecía tanto, ya que cada vez que lo hacía yo la ayudaba a recuperar esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco, y tanto su sonrisa como la mía la ganábamos mutuamente.

Ya habían pasado 5 meses junto a ella, caminábamos hacia nuestros respectivos hogares tomados de las manos, tenía una idea que había planeado todos estos meses, le mostraría algo muy preciado para mí.

Mientras caminábamos pasamos al lado de unos arbustos, me detuve a verlos un poco mejor y los reconocí fácilmente.

**-¿Que sucede? -** Pregunto Mary tomándome del brazo y acercándose a los arbustos junto a mí. Yo la toma de la mano y volteé a verla **\- ven, hay un atajo por aquí -** le dije mostrándole una sonrisa confiada.

**\- ¿Pero... no nos perderemos? -** me dijo a la vez que veía hacia los arbustos, ya que detrás de ellos había un espeso bosque.

**-No te preocupes, se lo que hago, además de que te protegeré.**

Ella lo pensó por un momento y después dirigió la vista hacia mí.

**-Está bien -** me hablo mostrando una sonrisa entre feliz y un poco preocupada, ya que no le gusta pasar por lugares así por miedo a encontrar algún insecto o algo así, pero aun así, ella confía en mi, y enfrentara sus miedos.

De verdad me ama...

Caminamos entre los arbustos y atravesando el espeso bosque, ella abrazaba mi brazo, sabía que tenía miedo, pero de verdad tenía que hacer esto.

Caminamos durante un largo rato, o al menos eso me pareció, cuando solo faltaban unos cuantos arbustos por atravesar yo detuve a Mary y me pare detrás de ella y le tape los ojos con mis manos.

**\- eh... ¿Qué haces?**

**\- Necesito que no veas, es una sorpresa.**

**\- E..Está bien -** dijo a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre las mías. Caminábamos paso a paso, lentamente y tomando nuestro tiempo, cuando finalmente cruzamos los arbustos dimos un par de pasos más y nos detuvimos completamente.

**-¿Estas lista?**

**\- Cr..Creo -** Dijo tratando de contener la emoción por la sorpresa, en eso aparto lentamente mis manos de sus ojos y dejo que vea delante de ella.

Estábamos en una pradera llena de flores de todos los colores, hasta las de color azul, pisábamos una ligera capa de césped suave por debajo de las flores, y al final del prado una colina con un roble en ella con dos columpios en una de sus ramas. María miraba todo a su alrededor emocionada, sorprendida y muy alegre. Se arrodillo en el suelo y olía algunas flores delicadamente, luego volteo a verme y de un salto me abrazo estrujándome con sus brazos.

**\- Te amo mucho -** dijo soltando algunas lagrimas de alegría, yo trataba de soportar su fuerte abrazo, a decir verdad, adoraba cuando me abrazaba así.

**\- Yo también te amo... pero esta no es toda la sorpresa, aun falta algo más -** cuando ella lo escucho se le iluminaron los ojos y se apegaba más a mí.

**-ven, te encantara -** la tome nuevamente de la mano y la llevaba por el campo de flores hasta la colina en donde estaba el roble, de vez en cuando volteaba a verla de reojo, encontrándome con ella volteando a todos lados como una niña pequeña, cuando ella es feliz, yo soy feliz, y en ese momento los dos estábamos muy felices.

Al llegar al roble dejamos en las raíces nuestras mochilas y nos sentamos en los columpios contemplando el bello paisaje, juntos.

Nos quedamos unos momentos viendo hacia el horizonte hasta que sentí como Mary me abrazo nuevamente por poco tiempo, hasta que se separo y camino a donde estaba su mochila sacando una pequeña caja azul con un moño rosa **\- Feliz aniversario -** dijo sentándose en el columpio dándome la caja.

Tome la caja con cuidado y le devolví la sonrisa **\- Feliz aniversario -** desenvolví el moño de la caja lentamente, al abrirla me encontré con un cuadernito muy bien forrado y con un collar en forma de llave. Toma el collar y el cuaderno dándome cuenta que había un candado sellando el cuaderno, utilice la llave para abrirlo y en ella encante distintos dibujos hechos por ella y por mí, a la vez que habían algunas fotografías de ambos, pero no eran tantas a comparación de los dibujos, cada vez sonreía mas y mas hasta que cuando ya no habían mas dibujos aun habían muchas, pero MUCHAS hojas en blanco.

**\- Sabia que te gustaba dibujar al igual que a mí, así que hice un álbum, para que todos los dibujos que hagamos estén en el -** al voltear a verla me sentía muy feliz que no pude contenerme a abrazarla, ella igual me abrazo, después fui a mi mochila y de ella saque una pequeña cajita dorada, cuando ella lo abrió saco de ella un collar de color negro con cuantas rojas y blancas **\- quería hacerte algo especial, y quería que tuvieras algo que te recuerde que siempre estaré junto a ti.**

**-Aaawww que lindo -** se puso el collar y después miro otra vez la caja encontrando hasta el fondo de esta una hoja de papel doblada, la saco de la caja pero antes que ella dijera algo interrumpí** \- léela, te gustara -** ella desdoblo la hoja y lelo algo que había escrito para ella.

_"Te he dicho que te amo?_

_Pues si... te amo, y mucho, siempre estaré a tu lado, desde la primera vez que te vi llamaste mucho mi atención, y siempre quería algo con trigo, aunque fuese solo una amistad, pero un día descubrí que era observado... por ti... entonces comprendí que esto era mutuo, trataba de disimularlo lo más que podía hasta que un día, con el corazón en la mano, te confesé mi amor por ti, me sentí el erizo más feliz del mundo, ahora que tengo al amor de mi vida a mi lado, y quiero seguir teniendo esta relación con trigo, hasta el final, protegiéndote siempre, y dándote mi amor siempre_

_Te amo mucho Mi Mary... Jamás dudes de eso..."_

Cuando termino de leer no podía contener las lágrimas, lloraba de felicidad, así que la abrase y fui correspondido mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente entre las montañas.

Cuando anocheció nos encontrábamos recostados en el césped viendo las estrellas, Mary estaba en mi izquierda y cuando le quería decir algo había notado que ya estaba dormida, se veía tan dulce, así que el cargo en mis brazos, cargue nuestras mochilas y camine con destino a casa.

Cuando había llegado a la entrada de la casa de María ella en un susurro dijo:

**\- perdón... quería estar más tiempo ahí -** yo volteé a verla y le sonreí.

**\- No te preocupes, ya es muy tarde, además mañana podemos ir, hoy es viernes - **Ella asintió con la cabeza a la vez que me daba las llaves para poder abrir. Al caminar por la casa me dirija al cuarto de María y la recosté delicadamente en la cama, le di un beso en la frente y me dirija a la salida, pero fui detenido ya que Mary me tomo del brazo jalándome hacia ella** \- por favor... quédate... -** yo le sonreí y me senté en la cama, a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello y las orejas, ella entro en las cobijas, a la vez que dejaba un espacio sin cubrir, me sonroje ante eso, pero ella lo necesitaba.

Me quite los zapatos y me recosté junto a ella a la vez que nos abrazamos mutuamente.

**\- te amo -** me dijo a la vez que me beso la mejilla.

**\- yo también te amo... -** le dije a la vez que poco a poco me dormía con ella.

Quiero que mi Mary sea feliz a mi lado, no quiero que vuelva a estar sola... no otras ves...

Continuara...

Fin del Dash Pov

.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.

:'DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD no se pero sho lo ame TTwTT! aiññññ me encanto! :'D

pos esto es todo, por favor si les gusto dejen su review :'3 si no les gustan historias OcxOc pos pa que la leen? :v

espero les haya gustado, y por si acaso leen algunas de mi otras historias, aviso que tardare un poco mas, lo siento :'C en fin.. 

Att: Maria Violet The Hedgehog. Bye Bye! ;3


End file.
